


P.O.S - Shadow Naoto's Clockwork Beauty

by Barrytrain, Timegal25



Series: Persona One Shots [66]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 09:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11849097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25
Summary: A P.O.S featuring Rise Kujikawa & Shadow Naoto from Persona 4.This one was a pretty short One Shot beforehand. luckily, I managed to manage it into a decent length. Sometimes Persona One Shots we write are left unfinished or have parts missing (You sadly can't always trust technology).In this One Shot, Shadow Naoto checks in on her dollhouse in which she has contained her clockwork beauty: Rise Kujikawa.





	P.O.S - Shadow Naoto's Clockwork Beauty

Shadow Naoto smiled to herself, walking around her lab. Her machines and devices were hard at work with the experiments and tasks they were set to do.  
“Ah... Good to see my creations at full power.” She smiled.  
She crossed her arms, looking around at her creations. It was perfection in her eyes. There were no intruders, no other Shadows or anything to interrupt or try to eliminate her. It had been just her and her work for the past few years. But, she wasn’t truly alone. There was one that she had always wanted since she existed and managed to grab a hold of her and meld her to Shadow Naoto’s personal image.  
“Time to check in on my clockwork doll.” She smiled like an excited child.  
She walked out of her lab, strolling down her technically advanced corridors that contained multiple doors. She reached the end of one of her corridors, looking at a pink, plastic looking door. This room was what she liked to call her dollhouse, designed like what a young girls dollhouse would be like if it was life sized. She walked in, being led straight into a colourful living room, mainly consisting of the colour pink. On the couch, she saw her clockwork doll: Rise Kujikawa sat elegantly. She could hear Rise’s gears making a rhythmic sound inside of her. Shadow Naoto had transformed her inside and out, leaving no trace of actual flesh inside or out except for her brain which was tweaked. She walked in front of Rise who looked at her, smiling. Her skin was so shiny, smooth and delicate, her smile so radiant like she was a real life princess from a fairytale. She was even in a long pink dress like the princess she was.  
“Hello beautiful.” She greeted.  
“My beloved creator.” Rise smiled.  
“How are we today?” She asked.  
“I am fine thank you.” Rise replied. “How are you?”  
“I'm good.” She replied. “I’m happy to see you.”  
“I am happy to see you too my wife.” Rise smiled.  
Shadow Naoto sat on her lap, kissing her clockwork doll passionately.  
“I wish you were around to play here love.” Rise said.  
“Are you not happy here?” She questioned.  
“I am happy with you dear.” Rise replied. “You've made me perfect. But you are so busy with your inventions and I don't wish to interrupt your fabulous workings.”  
Shadow Naoto thought to herself, stroking Rise’s hair.  
“I am sorry love. Guess I am not perfect.” Rise apologised.  
“Don’t say that!” Shadow Naoto yelled suddenly.  
Rise was silent, watching her blink and her arms hold Rise closer.  
“You’re more than perfect in my eyes.” Shadow Naoto proclaimed. “A sweet radiant flower that blossoms in this depressed world that I live in. Giving my life happiness and inspiration to create more things.”  
This made Rise’s gears turn more, her clockwork parts working faster than normal.  
“I’m glad to hear you so happy.” Shadow Naoto smiled, getting off Rise.  
“Dance for me love.” She ordered.  
“As you wish my wife.” Rise nodded.  
She stood up from her placement, walking a few footsteps forward. Shadow Naoto sat down where Rise was, watching her doll-like movements. Rise lifted her right foot high behind her, twirling around like a ballerina. She continued to spin slowly like she was one of those music boxes, putting her hands over her head and keeping one foot arched behind her back. Shadow Naoto watched for a while before jumping in to hug her tight, making Rise’s clockwork go even faster.  
“Heh... Good girl.” Shadow Naoto smiled.  
“Tick... Tock... Tick... Tock...” Rise sung happily.  
“You make me so happy.” She smiled.  
“And you too.” Rise answered. “I regret being sceptical when I first arrived here and you wanted to change my body.”  
“That’s good.” Shadow Naoto grinned cheekily. “But don’t worry about that. It’s all in the past and we’re both perfect the way we are.”  
“That is correct.” Rise smiled wider, putting her arms around Shadow Naoto.  
“From how you wind up, to wind down, and all in between, you are perfect in my eyes.” She claimed.  
“You are too nice Shadow Naoto. I am just your clockwork beauty.” Rise giggled.  
Her insides worked at full power, the gears being loud.  
“Are your insides ok?” Shadow Naoto questioned.  
“Of course. They are just happy to feel you and hear you.” Rise replied.  
“If you're slowing down, let me know.” She said.  
“Oh I will.” Rise nodded. ‘If you're not around again, I'll be motionless, waiting for you to wind me back up.”  
Shadow Naoto chuckled, taking her hands softly.  
“I find it somewhat cute when you wind down.” Shadow Naoto blushed. “The way your voice and movement slow.”  
“It’s all thanks to you.” Rise said as her voice slowly changed a little. “That I... Am perfect...”  
Shadow Naoto stepped back, realising what was happening. She beckoned Rise towards her as Rise walked, one step after the other slowly.  
“I... Love... You...” Rise’s voice slowed, staring into Shadow Naoto’s golden eyes.  
“I love you too. Is there anything you need?” She asked.  
“Just... You... If... You... Arrrreeee... Avali... Able...” Rise’s body slowed. “Tooo... Beeee... With... Me...”  
Once she could finish her sentence, Rise’s body stopped, frozen in the position of walking towards her beloved wife. Shadow Naoto chuckled happily.  
“Oh yes!” She moaned. “Just like that!”  
She admired the stiffness of Rise before walking behind her, pulling up the back of her dress. There she saw an outline on Rise’s skin where she had installed a back panel. She opened her back panel to reveal a small key that wasn’t turning.  
“Let's wind you up.” She said.  
She took the key in her hand, winding it as Rise’s lips twitched, letting a voice out.  
“Nao...” Rise spoke softly.  
Shadow Naoto continued to turn the key as Rise began to moan.  
“Mmmm...” Rise moaned. “Oh sweet, perfect Naoto. Please turn more.”  
Shadow Naoto did as her clockwork doll wished, turning the key more as Rise moaned loudly. Once she had enough power to move her arms, she placed her hands on her own breasts, moaning.  
“So... Perfect.” Rise sighed happily.  
Shadow Naoto let go of the key, watching it turn ever so slowly. She shut the back panel, pulling her dress back down.  
“There we are sweetheart.” Shadow Naoto smiled.  
“Thank you Naoto dear.” Rise turned around, kissing her. “It makes me so aroused feeling your hand turn my little key.”  
“I’m glad.” Shadow Naoto smiled. “Though I must get back to work.”  
She kissed Rise one more time before walking towards the door.  
“Wife, permission to come with you?” Rise requested.  
She stopped, holding her hand on the doorknob.  
“I... Don’t know sweetie. You shouldn’t be out of your dollhouse where you could get hurt or damaged.”  
“I could not be damaged as long as I have my creator watching for me.” Rise replied.  
Shadow Naoto thought, thinking if it was really okay for Rise to be in such a dark world and depressing environment.  
“... Alright love. But you must stay close to me.” Shadow Naoto sighed. “The world isn’t so colourful out there like it is in here.”  
Rise walked towards the door, next to Shadow Naoto.  
“My world of colour is looking, feeling and being near you dear.” Rise smiled.  
Shadow Naoto chuckled, opening the door slowly.  
“I think I put a bit of angel inside of your clockwork.” Shadow Naoto smiled softly, using her other hand to reach out to Rise’s doll-like hand.


End file.
